The General Clinical Research Center of Stanford University School of Medicine is predicated on the notion that novel basic and therapeutic research on humans should be performed in a unified setting by physicians and other health professionals in concert with a highly skilled staff in nursing, nutrition, core laboratory services, and computer and statistical services. The goal of this center is to provide staff, facilities and other resources to insure optimum conditions for human investigation under approved research protocols. This proposal incorporates into a single center at Stanford University two previously-funded GCRCS: (i) an "adult" program (based at Stanford University Hospital) that includes approximately 40 protocols from widely divergent disciplines in medicine and pediatrics (beyond infancy), including endocrinologic and metabolic studies in diabetes mellitus and aging, the pathophysiology of renal failure, control of hypertension, monoclonal antibody therapy of lymphoma, therapeutic approaches to problems of AIDS, sleep disorders, various malignancies, and antibody therapy of multiple sclerosis, and studies of acquired and genetic diseases of the skin; and (ii) a premature infant research program (based at Lucile Packard Children's Hospital) consisting of approximately 25 protocols that share the common theme of defining the physiologic and pathophysiologic adaptations of prematurely born infants, critically ill term infants and normal infants. The major goal of this center is to translate the information of basic science to the bedside and to facilitate its adoption into the mainstream of clinical medicine. To accomplish this task the GCRC will draw upon the resources of the Center in research nursing, core laboratory facilities, computer and biostatistical expertise, and research dietary and nutritional facilities. The premature infant research program is an integral part of the neonatal intensive care nurseries of the Lucile Packard Children's Hospital and operates through the scatter-bed concept. In the next 3-4 months the "adult" GCRC will move its 10-bed unit to entirely new facilities contiguous with the AIDS Clinical Trials Unit in Stanford University Hospital. Additional protocols which require specialized services for children under the age of five or for severely immunocompromised individuals require the development of a limited number of scatter beds in other areas of Stanford University Hospital and the Packard Children's Hospital.